The Beach House
by midnite190
Summary: Sango,Kagome,Kirara, and Kanna are at their vacation home not that far from the beach. And there is a house that is near their vacation home that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Miroku, and Shippo are staying at.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this story. : )

RATING:

Romance/horror/humor. Rated M.

SUMMARY:

This story place in the present time. (In this story they are ALL demons except for Kikyo because she is dead). Kagome, Sango Kirara, and Kanna are at their vacation home not that far from the beach. And there is a house that is near their vacation home that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Miroku, and Shippo are staying at.

PAIRINGS:

Sess/Kag Inu/Kik San/Mir Ship/Kanna

CHAPTER ONE

'BEEEEEP' sounded Kagome's alarm clock. I looked over and it was only 9:00 o-clock in the morning.

"Damn clock" I say as I role back over and 'try' to go back to sleep, but then my little brother Sota comes barging into my room yelling

"GET UP SIS! TODAY IS THE DAY THAT YOU GO WITH SANGO AND KANNA TO OUR VACATION HOUSE FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS!".

Remembering that I had to go and pick up Sango and Kanna in only under an hour I jump up and run to the bathroom where I take a 10 minute shower. 10 minutes later I run back into the bedroom get changed into black pair of adidas pants with red stipes down the sides and a black tank-top with the words 'Don't make me mad I am running out of places to hide the bodies' in blue. Then running back to the bathroom I brushed out my long waist lenth midnight blue hair while brushing my teeth. Then looking in the mirror to see if I looked okay, and I did. With my long fluffy midnight blue tail, midnight blue eye's, hair and ears that sit atop my head twiching now and then, along with my two midnight blue stripes on each side of my face and the midnight blue half moon with a red tear drop in the middle (which means I am the princess of the east(and I am a full midnight blue dog demon)) I looked okay. In all that time it took me about 40 minutes to get ready. Then running downstairs I went into the kitchen to find my mom, brother and my grandpa already eating, there was a plate of egg's, bacon and toast waiting for me. Sitting down my mom asks me.

"Kagome dear, I hope you take Sango and Kanna to get some more food for up there, I don't think there is very much food up there". "Yeah sure mom I will, oh and Sota make sure you stay out of my room" I say to my kid brother. Finishing my food I went out to the black hummer with the 20 inch sub woofers in it I go off to pick up Sango and Kanna with 50 Cent blasting from the speakers.

Sometime after Kagome woke up.

Kanna woke up to a loud crash that came from Sango's bedroom that is only beside her's. Mumbulling to herself she said "that was the thrid one this week". Getting up from her worm bed she went over to the bathroom that was in her room and got a shower which took her about 20 mintues. She had forgotting that Kagome was coming to pick her up in a half hour. Coming out she found Sango sitting on her freshly made bed.

"Kanna" spoke Sango"you do remember that Kagome is coming to pick us up in a half hour? Right?". "Ah really, I totally forgot about that, sorry Sango I will go faster" she said while walking over to her closet and taking out a while pants and a white t-shirt. Sango had left the room so she could get her clothes on. When she was done she brushed her long white hair, then going into the bathroom again she brushed her teeth and put some pink eye shadow so she wouldn't look so dead.

Meanwhile, Sango had gotting a shower and dressed in a black and hott pink pants and tank-top. Putting on some black eye liner with pink eye shadow, then she went out to the living room with Kanna to wait for Kagome to show up.

CHAPTER TWO

"SESSHOMARU! I AM NOT GOING ON THIS STUPID VACATION WITHOUT KIKYO" yelled Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA ,YOU ARE NOT BRINGING THAT DEAD CLAY POT WHORE WITH US!" yelled Sesshomaru back at him. Inuyasha just stared at Sesshomaru like he had 3 heads.

"I am bringing her and that is final or I will tell dad that you 'borrowed' the car and went to a strip club" said Inuyasha blackmailing Sesshomaru.

"You little basterd, you won't!" said Sesshomaru in a cold voice.

"Oh I will, and you know it" said Inuyasha back with as equally cold voice as Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru just stared at him for awhile then finally said

"Fine you can bring Kikyo with us."

"Thank-you.Now I have to go and call Kikyo and Miroku, if you'll excuse me" truning around and walking away to the phone with a smug look on his face.

An hour later Miroku and Kikyo have arrived to go to the new vacation

house that they bought two weeks ago. Getting into Sesshomaru's corvet sliver they started for the vacation house not that far from the beach.

Pulling up to Sango and Kanna's house Kagome parked the hummer and tooted the horn a couple of times. I only had to wait about 5 seconds before the two off them came out and got in. Turnings down the music so I could tell them the thing my mom said for us to do before we get to the vacation house (their clothes and stuff are already there).

"Hey guys, we have to go to the store to pick up some food, because my mom said there is like not that much food there, is that okay?" asked Kagome. They both said

"Yeah sure, whatever" then they were off to the store.

Pulling in the parking lot, they went in and bought fruits and vegetables, hot chocolate, coffee, noodles, green peppers, onions, spaghetti sauce, cereal, milk, chocolate milk, bread, Pepsi and coca cola, yogurt, and a couple of DVD"s to watch there. Getting back into the hummer with all the food they started for the vacation house.

Finally getting to the vacation house, Kikyo who was the first one out of the car and claiming a room for her and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru got the master bedroom and Miroku got the other bedroom at the end of the hall of were the master bedroom was. Kikyo and Inuyasha have downstairs bedroom and Miroku and Sesshomaru were okay with that. It was quiet until this very loud music came into the driveway beside their vacation house.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE" yelled Inuyasha who was going to the front door to see what it was. Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and Miroku all followed Inuyasha out the door. Looking out the door there was this black hummer sitting there with 50 Cent blasting from it.

CHAPTER THREE

Pulling into the driveway of Kagome's vacation home she looked up at it. It really needed some paint, but other than that, it was pretty nice.

"So you guys," she said while turning the music way down so they could hear her. " Okay, we need to take the food in, and then we can claim rooms. I get the master bedroom okay," asked Kagome.

"I just want the bedroom downstairs," said Sango.

"Okay, Kanna, do you want the bedroom down the hall?" asked Kagome. Kanna just nodded her head because she doesn't talk that much.

Turning off the hummer Kagome, Sango and Kanna got out of the hummer and went back around to the trunk where the food was and started taking it in. They didn't even realize that 3 guys and a girl where watching them from the front pouch of the vacation home beside them.

Sesshomaru was amazed at her. She was the most beautiful demoness he had ever seen. She was a full midnight dog demon. The girl in the black and hot pink was a pink wolf demon and the little one was a white tiger demon and they were all full demons. But the one that he noticed most was Kagome.

Miroku was in a daze. That pink wolf demon was pretty. He was in such a daze that he didn't realize that he had drool coming out of his mouth, until Inuyasha jabbed him in the ribs.

"Ow what was that for?"

"You were drooling all over the place!" Inuyasha whispered.

"Was I really?" Miroku whispered back.

"Yeah! You must really like that girl" he laughed

"Oh. Sorry"

"Who is that gorgeous guy?" Sango asked Kagome.

" I don't know, but that other guy with the long white hair," I replied "he's really cute" I blushed.

"You think he's cute? You should go talk to them and ask them if they're staying at the Hamilton house" Sango said.

"No! you! I'd be too embarrassed to go talk to them. I'd start blushing and everything!"

"Hey! How come Kanna isn't saying anything?" Sango said.

"I think she likes that little short one!" I replied.

_Wow that boy is so cute! I wonder where he's staying. _Kanna thought.

After we had unpacked the hummer and put all the food away, we decided to go over to the boys' house and see what they were doing.

When the doorbell rang, Sesshomaru was in the kitchen making sandwiches for the guys. When he answered the door, the girls were out there.

"Hi! What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Umm. Nothing really. Just getting ready for a party!" he replied, hoping that they would stay for the party.

"Oh, really? Who are you inviting?" I flirted back.

"Whoever wants to come," he said. "Do you want to stay?" he asked.

"Well. Let me talk to my girls about it first." I said as I walked away for a minute to talk about it.

"I think we should stay!" said Sango "I want to spend more time with that guy, he's cute" she said with a wink.

" I agree," said Kanna " the little orange guy's cute too!" she said, her pale cheeks turning pink.

"Okay, it's decided then, we'll stay" I said.

_This will be interesting_, Sango thought.

"Oh, I hope they stay," said Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"It doesn't much matter to me if they stay or not, I've got Kikyo and that's all I need" said Inuyasha.

"Okay, we've decided to stay for the 'party'" Sango said to Sesshomaru as they walked towards the boys house.

" That's great, I'm sure we'll have fun. I'll go get the chips and popcorn. We've decided to all go into the living room and watch a movie" Miroku explained to the girls.

" That sounds fantastic, where will we all sit?" I asked, hoping to get a chance to sit by Sesshomaru.

CHAPTER FOUR

When we all got into the living room, we made the popcorn and popped in the movie. I sat by Sesshomaru and Kanna sat by Shippo. Sango sat by Miroku, and of course, Inuyasha sat by Kikyo. I decided that both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are cute.

Anyway, to get back to the movie, we sat down and started the movie. We were about 10 minutes into the movie and Sesshomaru yawned and said he was tired. Then about 5 minutes later, he "yawned" again and put his arm around me. I shivered, and held him closer.

Meanwhile, over on the other side of the living room, Sango and Miroku were holding hands. During an especially scary part of the movie, Sango snuggled closer to Miroku. He looked down at her.

_Wow. I really like Sango. I wonder if she'll mind if I kiss her? _ He thought.

_I hope he'll kiss me_ Sango thought as she looked up at Miroku.

Slowly, Miroku leaned over and kissed her tenderly surprising both of them.

Over in Shippo's part of the living room, he and Kanna were making out like animals. That had started as soon as the movie had.

The same thing was happening with Kikyo and Inuyasha. Of course, they did that all the time. I looked over and was amazed. _They really do that a lot_ I thought. _Everyone is kissing everyone else_. I couldn't help but think I should be doing the same. I looked up at Sesshomaru. I leaned up and kissed _him. _ Sango gawked at me. I don't think that she thought I could just go and do something like that.

Sesshomaru and I were totally making out for the rest of the movie, I don't even remember what the movie was or what it was about at all. I don't think any of the other couples remember either.

The next day, we all went to the beach together, and Sesshomaru and I decided to not go in the water. While Sesshomaru and I were lying on the beach, watching the others in the water, we decided to go to the store to get some ice cream for the others.

When we got to the store, the store clerk was totally flirting with me the whole time we were there.

"Hey! You better not be flirting with my girlfriend, because if you are so help me god, I will kick your ass" He said angrily to the clerk.

When we got back in the car after paying for our ice cream, I said to Sesshomaru, "Wow, you really care about me don't you?"

"Yeah. I really do," He said as he leaned over and kissed me. " I know this sounds really corny, but I have never cared about anyone the way that I care about you. I know we only met yesterday, but these have been the best two days of my life. Do you think you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked getting ready to light the ignition.

"Yeah, I'd love to," I said and held his hand as he turned on the car and put it into drive.

When we got back to the beach, the other guys had already gotten out of the water.

"Wow, did you guys go for a road trip or something!" Sango asked with a smirk.

Smiling at Sesshomaru, remember the car, No, we just went to get ice cream, and Sesshomaru asked me to be his girlfriend" I said.

"Really! I'm so happy for you!" Sango said giving me a hug.

"Well Miroku, is this giving you any ideas?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Well, yes it is," looking at Sango "so, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked Sango.

"Yeah, of course I will!" She replied.

"Well, we got all of the ice cream, so now lets go eat it on the beach" I said.

When we got down on the beach, Sesshomaru and I decided to go swimming since we hadn't gone before. When we got in the water, Sesshomaru kissed me. I kissed him back, and we went back into the beach so we wouldn't drown. We were kissing on the beach, when I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo going into this tent. I saw that Inuyasha dropped something, but didn't notice, and kept walking.

"Um, I'll be right back, I have to go find my water bottle" I said to Sesshomaru, wanting to go see what Inuyasha dropped.

"Sure, hurry back baby" he said as I got up, and he grabbed my ass.

Giggling, I went to go see what Inuyasha dropped. Walking up towards it on the sand, it looked like a square package. Wondering what it was I picked it up and read the package. It was a condom! My chin dropped. What would Inuyasha and Kikyo be doing with a condom?

I ran back to Sesshomaru, and showed him what Inuyasha dropped.

"Look what Inuyasha dropped, when he was going into a tent with Kikyo" I said handing him the condom.

"Yeah they were probably going to use it," He said looking at me funny.

"So, do you want to use it?" I asked him, knowing that he was _the_ one that was going to take my virginity.

"Wow, yeah, I would want to use it," kissing me as we walked into the tent.

Sango and Miroku were in the water, splashing around like a couple of kids.


End file.
